ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Surprise Visit
Plot THIS EPISODE IS BEING PARTLY REWRITTEN. In another timeline, namely Dimension 21, a figure is running in an alley. It is late at night and the figure is panting heavily. The figure comes to a stop at the alley's dead end. A flash of green light is seen, revealing the figure's identity, an alternate Kevin, Kevin-21, mouth agape as a building block wall forms behind him as he tries to run. (Kevin-21): Tennyson, stop this. This regime has gone too far! Wow, how do I even know that word? The block wall is revealed to be an alternate version of Bloxx as it shapeshifts back to his regular shape. He punches Kevin-21 as his vision goes blurry. Meanwhile back in the original timeline, Ben is playing a Sumo Slammers game. It is late at night and it is raining. Azmuth then teleports in. (Ben, turning the TV and game console off): Azmuth? What in the sumo? (Azmuth): I have crucial information. (Ben): What is it this time? Invasion? Evil twin? (Azmuth): A little bit of both. An alternate version of you from another timeline is planning to come into our timeline and enslave it. (Ben): Another me? Cool, I think. (Azmuth): You have to get Gwen and Kevin here right now and I will explain this dillema to them! (Ben): Whoa, don't need to get angry there. Azmuth takes out a Polymorphic Crystal and taps on the Omnitrix's faceplate. The lid slides up, revealing the core, which Azmuth takes off. He then puts the Polymorphic Crystal in the coreless Omnitrix before putting the core back. (Ben, as the lid slides down): Whatcha doin'? (Azmuth): Re-unlocking all your previous aliens and, begrudgingly, their Ultimate forms. (Ben): Thanks! Ben transforms. (Goop): Goop! Goop shapeshifts into a ball and bounces out the window. Soon he returns in the same form (a ball), with Gwen and Kevin. He drops them on the ground. (Gwen and Kevin, hitting the floor): Oof! (Gwen, dusting herself as she and Kevin get up): You better have a good explanation for waking us up in the middle of the night! Goop shapeshifts back into his normal shape and reverts back into Ben. (Azmuth, coming out from behind Ben): We do. An evil version of Ben from another timeline is going to come here and enlave it. (Kevin): And exactly how? In Dimension 21, Kevin-21 is strapped to the wall, with green tubes stuck to his chest. The tubes are connected to a big machine, with a small hole inside it. Kevin-21 struggles to escape, to no avail. Ben-21 then enters. (Ben-21): You got a lot of nerve running away from me, Levin. He walks towards the machine and puts his Omnitrix arm in the hole. Green energy flows in the machine, which then makes its way to the tubes on Kevin-21. (Kevin-21): No! Please, no! His clothes start to tear, his eyes become green, his head widens, and his body becomes buffer, mutating into Ultimate Kevin-21, who breaks out of his cuffs. (Ben-21): Perfect. Forever Ninja, bring me chilli fries! The Dimension 21 equivalent of the Forever Ninja enters with a bag of chilli fries. Ben-21 grabs it. (Ben-21): Levin, go patrol the town and destroy everyone and everything you see. (Ultimate Kevin-21): I ain't listening to you! (Ben-21): That's too bad. Forever Ninja-21 hands Ben-21 the Conquest Ray. (Ben-21): Looks like you'll have to suffer, then. His finger almost presses down on the button, mere miliseconds from being activated. (Ultimate Kevin-21, grunting): F-Fine. Ben-21 gestures for him to exit. In the main timeline, Ben and co are still talking to Azmuth. (Gwen): How do you know all this, Azmuth? Paradox is the one who usually deals with time stuff. (Azmuth): Paradox told me. Gwen facepalms. Ben's Omnitrix beeps, indicating a call. (Ben): Hello? (Voice from other end): Hello, Ben Tennyson. This is Magister-in-training Zack Taluno. Please come to the Mount Rushmore Plumbers' base as soon as possible to discuss a breakout of one of our prisoners. He's one of your enemies. (Ben): Uh, be right there! He transforms. (Fasttrack): Fasttrack! Major Events *Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Kevin-21, Azmuth and Professor Paradox make their first reappearances. *Zack makes his first appearance. *Ben-21 and Forever Ninja-21 make their first appearances. *Bloxx, Goop, Fasttrack and Clockwork make their first reappearances. *The Mount Rushmore Plumbers' base makes its first reappearance. *Ultimate Fasttrack makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (first reappearance) *Kevin Levin (Dimension 21) (first appearance, formerly) *Azmuth (first reappearance) *Professor Paradox (first reappearance) *Zack Taluno (first appearance) Villains *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 21) (first appearance) *Kevin Levin (Dimension 21) (as Ultimate Kevin-21) *Forever Ninja (Dimension 21) (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Goop (first reappearance) *Fasttrack (first reappearance, x2) *Ultimate Fasttrack (first appearance) *Clockwork (first reappearance) By Ben-21 *Bloxx (first reappearance) Trivia *This is the first episode of Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse. *Bloxx is the first alien used in the series. **Goop is the first alien used by Ben in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Pilot Category:Pilot Episodes Category:Two-Part Episode